Regice (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Regice is one of the three Legendary Titans of Hoenn, with a heavy connection to braile. Composed of ice that can only be found at the South Pole in the present day, it represents the chill of the ice age and is subservient to Regigigas. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Thousands of years Classification: '''Iceberg Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation, Immunity to freezing, Levitation, Healing (Mid-Low) in snowstorms and hail, Can self-destruct, Possibility of flash freezing, Able to turn its moves into Homing Attacks. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was able to weaken Regigigas in the anime, and the Regis combined Superpower stopped the clash between Groudon and Kyogre's attacks in Adventures) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Performed this feat, and is comparable to Shaymin) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from the other Legendary Titans) Stamina: Limitless, due to not having organs to use energy on. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Relatively high due to age. Weaknesses: Regice is vulnerable to Steel, Fighting, Rock, and Fire-type attacks. However, this may be a case of gameplay mechanics, at least in the case of its fire weakness, as its Pokedex entry states that its body cannot be melted by neither fire nor lava. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Clear Body: Regice is able to ignore any status reductions effects its opponents use against it. * Ice Body: Regiice is able to rebuild its body with sufficient amounts of ice, allowing it to slowly regenerate if the battle takes place in a snowstorm. Moves * Amnesia: Regice clears its mind to raise its defense against ranged attacks. * Ancient Power: Regice calls upon energy from prehistoric times to manipulate and throw rocks at its foes, potentially empowering itself and raising its strength, defenses, and speed in the process. * Bulldoze: Regice stomps down on the ground to slam the target and everything around it, lowering their speed. * Charge Beam: Regice fires a beam of charged electrical energy, empowering itself to boost the power of its later special attacks in the process. * Curse: Regice boosts its physical strength and defense but slows itself down as a result. * Explosion: As a last resort, Regice can self-destruct to deal tremendous damage to all nearby targets. * Hammer Arm: Regice performs a wild swing that deals heavy damage but slows it down in the process. * Hyper Beam: Regice fires off a powerful beam of energy to deal tremendous damage. Unlike most Pokemon Regice does not appear to need to rest afterwards. * Ice Beam: Regice fires a beam of chilling energy that can flash-freeze its foes. It can also be used to freeze water and create ice in general. * Icy Wind: Regice attacks with a chilled gust of wind, slowing the target down. * Lock-On: Regice takes the time to lock-on to its target, ensuring that its next attack will be perfectly accurate. * Superpower: Regice attacks with all of its might in a powerful display of force, but the resulting exertion lowers its physical strength and defense. * Zap Cannon: Regice unleashes an incredibly powerful torrent of electricity that is guaranteed to paralyze the target, but its sheer power makes it difficult to aim. * Stomp: Regice stomps on the opponent with its foot. Its power is doubled if the opponent has made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Blizzard: Regice blows a powerful blizzard at the opponent and is able to strike multiple at once. It may also freeze them solid. Its accuracy is increased under hail. * Rest: Regice falls asleep to heal itself completely and cure itself of any status effects. It appears to wake up rather quickly unlike most Pokemon. * Focus Punch: Regice focuses energy into one of its arms before punching the opponent. If attacked before it is able to use the move the attack will fail. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6